villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ripslinger
Ripslinger is Dusty Crophopper's rival and the main antagonist in the 2013 movie, Planes. He is voiced by Roger Craig Smith. Official Bio With more wins than he can count and an abundance of fans, Ripslinger is wings-down the biggest name in air racing-and he knows it. But despite sky's-the-limit funding and the state-of-the-art equipment, the world champion still doesn't play fair-especially when it comes to a small-town plane with zero racing experience. Dusty doesn't belong in Ripslinger's sport and his mere presence makes the pro's fuel boil. And if Dusty's inexperience doesn't take him out of the race, Ripslinger's vast empire includes a couple of underhanded sidekicks to take care of business. Personality Ripslinger is a carefree and arrogant leader of Team RPX. He loves Hip Hop music, as it keeps him relaxed. Ripslinger is rude towards Dusty Crophopper due to him being a cropduster, and says he's better of doing what he is built for. During the final run of the WATG Rally, as well as taking advantage out of camera range, he tried to have Dusty killed by slamming him into the rocks & cactus, but Skipper was able to save Dusty on time. Whenever he is busy, he sends Ned & Zed to take care of his dirty deeds. In the video game, Ripslinger tries to get Dusty banned from the latest WATG Rally by doing various dirty deeds, and he even causes trouble for Ishani. In the end, Ripslinger got suspended after his dirty actions were caught on camera. Trivia *Ripslinger is also known as The Green Tornado. *Ripslinger is the dictator of Team RPX. *He has two henchplanes named Ned & Zed *Ripslinger is similar to Chick Hicks who was the villain of Cars. *Ripslinger's number is 13 which brings bad luck to his enemies. *Ripslinger has a personal DJ to keep him relaxed and he loves Hip Hop music. *Ripslinger is nicknamed Ripstinker near the end of the movie by Roper when he wrecked the portable toilets after losing the WATG Rally to Dusty. *Ishani said to Ripslinger that he was a great champion, but his arrogant ways made him a fallen racer. *Ripslinger bribed Ishani one of his racing team's famous Skyslycer Mark 5 propellers to give Dusty a misleading tip in the Himalayas, only for the plan to kill when Dusty made it through the tunnel.But, Dusty avoided the train in time and came here in first place in Nepal. *Ripslinger is voiced by Roger Craig Smith. *Ripslinger tells his sidekicks what happened to the end of Old Yeller which upsets them. *He believes that racers are allowed to race and crop dusters should not be part of the competition. *Ripslinger's propeller is a Skyslycer Mark 5 which was only used for Team RPX. Category:Bullies Category:Rivals Category:Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Cheater Category:Jerks Category:Liars Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Cars villains Category:Nemesis Category:Fearmongers Category:Con Artists Category:Saboteurs Category:Dictator Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Abusers Category:Karma Houdini